Professor Dementor
by ZorpoxTheConqueror
Summary: We all know how how Ron and Drakken get along, but what about Ron and Dementor?  A...short...story.


**A/N **No new Mission Log story this week, so instead I figured I post something a little different.

Also, recognition to Eddy13, who beta checked this story, and helps check over stories when I post them.

Takes place during Season 4.**  
**

* * *

"_**Professor" Dementor**_

"Buffoon!" Professor Dementor looked at Kim Possible's sidekick and now boyfriend. The teen glared at the villain, before a funny little smile appeared on his face. Just as quickly, it was gone, and Ron took a couple steps closer to the villain.

"It's Ron, R-O-N, say it with me, Dementor."

"_Professor_ Dementor." The villain advanced towards the blond teen, waving his hands in the air as he spoke loudly. "Do not forget my title, I worked hard for it."

Ron seemed to muse on that. "You know, I've always wondered-why are you called 'Professor' Dementor and not 'Doctor' Dementor?"

The diminutive villain paused in his actions, then looked at Ron. "Well, I used to be Dr Dementor, but I am a Professor since I teach at a college; a few years ago I started teaching Villainy 101."

"Really?" Ron looked the villain up and down, and got a funny look in his eyes. "Is that an intro villainy class?" As the professor nodded, Ron gave a small little grin. "I supposed you teach all the kids that villainy isn't just about big plots-it can be shown in the _little_ things you do, too."

Kim did a double back flip and then paused, looking at Ron quizzically; her foe did likewise. Dementor nodded. "Yes, I teach my students a lot. Villainy doesn't have to be all about taking over the world-it can be something as simple as stealing your neighbor's newspaper."

Ron nodded, twice, and Kim went back to fighting the henchmen, although she kept an ear focused on their conversation. Her boyfriend moved closer to the villain, into a casual talking distance. "So, Professor D...you don't mind if I _shorten _your name like that, do you?"

The mad scientist gave a shrug. "I don't mind-some of my students call me that." He gave a frown, now totally engrossed in the conversation. "Shouldn't you be trying to stop me or something?"

"Ah, no..." Ron waved his hand in the air. "Kim's busy with that-I've just never had a chance to really talk to you-I mean, you're always yelling all the time..." he looked at the villain, curious now. "Shouldn't you be yelling and trying to get me? I always thought you had a _short_ temper."

"Why would you think that? Is it the yelling?" Dementor frowned to himself, before looking back at Ron. "I just like to make sure that I'm heard, is that too much to ask?"

"No, dude, I can totally understand that, I feel the same way." He leaned in conspiratorially. "I know what it feels like to be _overlooked_." By now, Kim, slightly quicker on the uptake than Dementor, was starting to get the gist of the conversation. She looked at Ron and blinked twice, then blinked again as he gave her a wink. She nearly took a hit to the face at the distraction, and had to devote herself back to the fight. Inwardly, she had to force down a giggle as she realized what he was doing.

Ron moved closer. "Really, is it too much to ask that we be given the attention that we deserve? I mean, look at all the work we do, and we don't get any recognition-people won't even give us the time of day. I do all this work helping Kim out, and they don't even get my name right-and I've never even seen you in the news. But Drakken, he gets in all the time. I don't know why the news has such a _low _opinion of us."

By this point, Professor Dementor was starting to get the feeling that he was missing somethings, and something important. He blinked, and looked around, but saw that Kim was still busy fighting another henchman-so if the blond was distracting him, it didn't seem to be doing much. He turned back to Ron, blinking at the teen.

Finally, Ron let out the smile that he had been holding in. It started slow, before covering his face, and he gave a little shrug. "Sorry, I guess that last one went _over your head_." By this point, it was all Kim could do not to break out into peals of laughter. What made things even funnier was that the villain still hadn't figure out what was going on.

Ron pressed onward, as he watched Kim take out the last henchman, and start creeping up on the distracted villain. "Of course, I would think a villain like you would easily be able to handle such a _small_ problem like that." His smile got wider as he saw Kim bite her lip to keep from laughing aloud

When Dementor realized what the teen was implying, he roared with rage. "Are you mocking me!"

Ron gave an innocent little whistle. "Oh, no, I've never mock a villain of your _high stature_."

The villain got even angrier, finally focusing totally on Ron. "Henchmen! Get him!" he pointed a quivering finger at the sidekick, only to finally realize that they were all down for the count-Ron had distracted him rather well. Kim swooped in from behind and swept the Pandimension Vortex Inducer out of the villain's hand, then quickly snatched Ron's hand as they both ran out of the lair towards Wade's waiting ride. As they left, they heard a loud voice threatening them. "I won't forget this!"

X X X X

Later that evening, Kim and Ron were out on their traditional Friday night date night. Fridays had originally been Kim's unofficial 'Ron night,' and it hadn't taken much convincing on Ron's part to make it their official night once they started dating. Although they had a rocky start in the dating arena-Ron thought Bueno Nacho was good for any night-after a few months he'd come to appreciate the time they spent together on official dates. This happened to be one of their now-regular dates, and they were both eating at a fairly upscale restaurant.

After the fight with Dementor, the two had barely had enough time to get back and changed into their respective outfits before they had set out on their date. They had been planning it for almost a month, but things seemed to keep getting in the way-first Drakken with a death ray, then Killigan and some sort of new golf ball made with a special rubber. They had almost made last week, but Ron had been forced to babysit Hanna, which had nixed the night out. As Kim mused on the last few weeks, she felt Ron reach out and take her hand.

She smiled at him, and he grinned back. "So, KP, we finally made it."

"Yeah." The red head brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Seems like forever since we went out like this."

Ron growled to himself. "What's up with all the villains? It used to be we'd get called a couple of times a week-now we're only getting called on Fridays."

A shrug. "I don't know, maybe it's their night off too-Dementor did say he taught at a college-that can't leave much time for villainy." Now she frowned at him. "What was that all about, anyway?"

"All what?" Her boyfriend gave her his most innocent grin. She wasn't fooled.

"You know what I'm talking about-why were you saying all that stuff to Dementor?"

Just at that moment, their food arrived, and Ron took that time to gather his thoughts and hope that Kim would just let the subject drop. Of course, she didn't.

As he reached for his drink, Kim placed her hand over the top, preventing his actions. "Ron."

He gave a weak grin, then took a deep breath. "I don't know, I just wanted to try something new-I always run around to distract everyone-I just figure that would be a little easier-besides, he called me a buffoon." His eyes darkened. "Drakken's the only one that can call me a buffoon."

His girlfriend gave him a hard look, and he swallowed. Finally she let a small grin crack, and after a few seconds was laughing. "What? You were playing me? KP," he whined. "That's not funny."

"_So_ funny." She smiled and grabbed his hand. "You're so cute when you get all upset."

Ron crossed his arms. "Am not."

"Are too." He looked ready to comment, so she pressed onward. "You know..." she said, coyly, "when you pout like that, I really want to make you feel better."

Her boyfriend gave her a challenging look. "Oh yeah? How would you do that?"

The red headed teen smirked, and leaned across the table. "Like this..." She said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Mmmh, yeah, I guess I can go for cute." He gave his best puppy dog pout look, and Kim just laughed. Ron joined it.

They ate in silence for a few minuted, taking the time to eat their food, then Kim looked at him seriously. "Really, Ron, I don't think you should you insult Dementor like that-he really seems to have some height issues."

"Come on, KP, I do that with all the villains-you do it with Shego. They don't take it personally, it's just part of the whole villain-hero relationship."

As if to combat his statement, there was a crash from a back wall, and a giant robot appeared, with a very irate, loud man inside. "I will have my revenge against Ron Stoppable!"

Ron couldn't help but give a dreamy smile. "He remembered my name." The robot stuck out a clawed hand and picked Ron up, holding him upside down and lifting him toward the diminutive villain. "KP, help."

She remained in her seat, and reached out for her drink, then sipped it. "You know, just once, I'd like to get through a date without it being cut _short_."


End file.
